


Rey's Descent

by LadyIce



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Marking, Oral Sex, Reylo Sin Anthology, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, reylo smut, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIce/pseuds/LadyIce
Summary: Rey and Kylo meet up on Nar Shaddaa for a getaway together. They don't waste time with small talk and get right down to business. This is pure porn with Dom!Kylo. The language and sex is rough so if that's not your thing, back away now. Check the tags and this is your last warning. This isn't fluffy Reylo. Rey isn't a wimpy sub though. She's a sassy thing. This is proudly part of the Reylo Sin Anthology found on Tumblr and a collection on here. Remember, kids, sinning is winning. ;)





	

“Nar Shaddaa?” Rey said as she stepped through the door of the apartment. It was a loft style apartment, one large room with furnishings. A kitchenette was off to the corner. What she assumed was the refresher was the only other room in the apartment.

Kylo Ren shrugged. “I thought I might stand out in a nice place like Coruscant. No one asks questions here.”

“Fair enough.” She looked around the room. It actually wasn’t bad, in one of the better districts, and she could tell Kylo had paid to have a nicer place. It was clearly better than a cheap hotel and more comfortable than his shuttle. “How long are you here?”

“Three days,” he replied. “You?”

“Four, but three it seems,” she said with a smile. “Unless I can convince you to stay another day.”

“I can’t. I could barely get away for three. Snoke thinks I’m chasing a lead on Skywalker.”

Rey furrowed her brow. “Are you?”

“I told you I stopped looking for him.” He paused. “Because you asked.”

“But what about Snoke?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my problem to deal with,” he replied.

“Come back with me,” she said, stepping over to him.

“Don’t start, Rey,” he sighed. “You’re killing my mood.”

“Oh? And what mood is that?” she said with a grin.

He grabbed her roughly around the waist, “This one.” He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Rey. You should be with me.”

“Don’t you start or you’ll kill my mood. You know I won’t stay with you, Kylo.”

“We’ll see. I will break you, Rey.” He pressed his lips firmly to hers again. He took her hands in his and put them above her head. His mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck again, this time suckling and leaving a mark. “You are mine.”

Her hands tightened around his. “I hate what you do to me.”

He growled against her neck. “Yet you love me anyhow.” She didn’t respond, only leaned into him. He released her hands from his. Running his fingers down her spine, he softly purred against her ear, “Get undressed,” before stepping back from her. He walked over to the closet and began to undress himself, hanging his things inside. He watched her as she removed her boots, belt, leggings and tunic.

“Sit down on the edge of the bed,” he clipped at her.

She looked at him quizzically. “You’re awfully bossy this evening.”

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I told you I’m going to break you. Tonight is the night, my dear Rey. Now get on your knees.” He pushed her down to her knees.

“So that’s the game, is it?” she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

“It’s no game. You’ll do as you’re told or you won’t get what you want.”

“And you know what I want?”

“Of course I do or you wouldn’t have shown up.” A smirk played on his full lips. “Nothing has ever happened without your consent and if you don’t like it, we can stop.” He reached down and shoved her legs apart, running a gloved finger between them. He held it up, inspecting it. “Oh, but look! See? Already wet. I know exactly what you want.”

She turned her head to the side, shuddering at his words and trying to suppress the urge to smile. “I hate you.”

He chuckled softly. “No, you don’t.” He took her chin in his hand. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl and suck my cock.”

“And if I refuse?” She glared at him.

“Then I won’t eat your pussy,” he said with a wicked smile. “You only beg me for it every time...” He shrugged. “I’ll even put you over my knee and spank you.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed and her hand flew to cover her mouth. “You wouldn’t dare!”

He placed his hands on her thighs and leaned in close, putting his mouth flush against her ear. “You know I will.” He hotly nibbled on her ear before leaning away. “Now are you going to be my good girl or not?” She didn’t answer, just reached out and unbuttoned his leather pants, then unzipped them. He cupped her chin with his fingers. “That’s my good girl,” he said.

Rey was inexperienced when they started having sex but she was a quick learner. He was responsive to her and told her what he liked so that helped her gain confidence in what she was doing. She liked that she could turn him into a quivering mess with her mouth, knees shaking and barely able to speak. It gave her even more power over him, power he hated to admit she had.

She smiled as she pulled his pants and underwear down over his cock, already hard and waiting for her. “Looks like I’m not the only one ready,” she purred. Kylo didn’t say anything, just ran his hand through her hair, resting his hand on the back of her head.

She took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft, gently pumping up and down. He shuddered at her touch. She smiled up at him, licking her lips. He pushed her head forward, urging her on, his impatience growing. She wrapped her mouth around the tip and lightly sucked, causing him to suck in a deep breath. She pushed her mouth further down the shaft, her tongue swirling around, tracing the veins on his cock.

As she moved down, the harder she sucked, already tasting his precum, salty and bitter on her tongue. She moved upward and took her mouth off his cock with a pop, much to his dismay. She gave a small laugh as he groaned, but grabbed it and put it back in her mouth, rubbing the shaft while she suckled up and down to the halfway point. She removed her hand and went further down, sucking hard as she went. She bobbed her head up and down, increasing her pace as Kylo’s hips began to buck and his grip on her head became stronger.

Before the pace became too frantic, she pulled her mouth off, catching her breath and causing him to hiss and moan in protest. She took the base of his cock in her hand to hold it steady and began to run her tongue along the bottom of it, licking it from the base to the very tip. She then swirled her tongue around the end, using the tip of her tongue to tickle in and out of the sensitive divot on the underside of the head of his cock. She smirked as she felt his knees start to shake when she ran her tongue along the side of his cock, rubbing her soft cheek against his hard member as she did so. He watched with wide eyes as she licked him and his cock rubbed on her cheek then slid back into her mouth.

“Aw, fuck,” he moaned as she worked her way back down his shaft, her tongue working deft circles around him as she sucked him hard. He grabbed her hair and tangled his fingers into it. Her hair slipped between the soft leather of his gloves and he had to hold on tight, making her wince but she didn’t stop. He pushed the back of her head, making her go faster and she complied. He was bucking his hips again, grunting with every thrust. He pulled on her hair, gripping it tighter. “You are my little cocksucker, my sweet little cocksucker.”

He thrust deeper and deeper each time, almost making her gag, but she was able to keep up with him. He felt his balls tighten as he was about to cum and he thrust into her mouth deep, hitting the back of her throat. He unloaded into her, his cock exploding into the back of her mouth and she swallowed each spurt as he came.

She made sure he was finished before she pulled her mouth off of him, lightly kissing the tip before she fully pulled him out of her mouth and smiling sweetly up at him. “Your turn.”

He untangled his hand from her hair and ran it over her head, smoothing out the tangles. “It’s my turn when I say so.” He pulled his pants and underwear back up, zipping and buttoning his pants. “Stand up,” he said. As she did he put his arm around her waist, roughly pulling her to him. He kissed her hard, his tongue shoving into her mouth as her hands grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling at the hair she found there. He moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping at her as he moved from the top towards her collarbone, leaving red marks as he went down. “You’ll be calling me Master by the end of the night.”

“Never,” she said breathlessly.

He laughed, low in his throat. “I am your Master. Rey, you know this to be true.” He slid his hand between her legs, a gloved finger running along her wet slit. She hissed as his finger traveled from her sensitive clit to her opening, the soft leather teasing her as he gently flicked the tip of his finger into her. He finally slid his finger inside, pushing in deep as he nuzzled against her neck. Her fingers dug into his scalp as he moved his finger in and out, the warm leather building friction against her walls.

She cried out as he slid a second finger in and increased his pace, weakening her knees and his mouth finding hers as he covered her cries. His tongue dove into her mouth and tangled with hers as his fingers pounded into her.

His mouth made its way to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe. “Do you want me to eat your pussy, Rey?” She could only moan in reply as he deftly moved his fingers in and out of her slick opening. “Tell me,” he purred into her ear, his low voice making a chill go down her spine.

“I want you to,” she gasped as his fingers went harder. “I want you,” she was breathless. “I want you to eat my pussy, Kylo.” She moaned his name as his thumb started to rub her swollen clit.

“Say please.”

“Oh fuck, Kylo,” she panted as he began to rub her clit faster while still guiding his fingers swiftly in and out of her. “Please.”

“Please what?” he said as he ran his tongue along the edge of her ear.

“Gods, Kylo, please,” she cried as she was about to hit the crest of her orgasm as his fingers and thumb worked together on her cunt, his fingers within her and his thumb on her clit, rubbing circles on the sensitive bundle as his fingers pumped in and out of her. “Please eat my pussy!” she cried out as she came, her words coming out almost like a sob. Her cunt clenched against his fingers and he grinned to feel them clamp tight around his digits. He continued his ministrations on her clit until she was shaking, pushing his hand away because it was too much. “Stop, stop,” she whimpered.

He pulled his hand from between her legs, bringing his fingers to her lips. “Suck them,” he said. He pushed his fingers into her mouth and she licked and sucked. The taste of herself and the leather was a heady combination; she looked him in the eye as she licked both fingers clean of herself. He smiled and kissed her deeply, savoring the taste on her lips. “Call me Master, Rey.”

She shook her head and whispered, “No, Kylo.”

“Soon enough,” he replied as he guided her to the bed. “Lay down on your back, head on the pillows.” She complied with his orders, her naked body before him. Her long legs beckoned to him, her taut stomach leading to perk breasts and elegant neck and beautiful face. He had trouble maintaining his composure. “Spread your legs, Rey.”

“When are you getting undressed?” she asked.

“When I do,” he replied. He got on his knees in front of her, putting her legs over his shoulders. “You do realize tonight is not about giving you pleasure?”

“Oh really?” she replied. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“It’s about breaking you and the best way to do that is giving you pleasure. I know you, Rey. You’re mine and I know how to break you.” His tone of voice was very serious. “No touching me while I do this. If you do, I’ll tie you up. I know how you hate that.”

She frowned. “You are right. I don’t enjoy restraints.”

He smiled. “I love when you don’t deny that you are mine.”

“I’m not in a position to deny much.”

He kissed her inner thigh, “No, you are not,” he said as she shivered. His finger separated her folds and he ran his tongue from her already swollen clit to her opening, savoring her taste from her previous climax. Her cunt was already slick and his tongue easily slipped around her folds, drawing lazy circles around her clit and lightly lapping at her opening.

She moaned and ground her hips into him, her breath coming faster as she wanted more. She cried out as he slipped his tongue inside of her, her hands reaching down and almost grabbing onto his hair, but instead finding her own thighs. His tongue playing in and out of her as her back arched off of the bed, her breath coming in pants.

“ _Oh, Kylo!”_ she cried out his name as he moved his mouth to her clit, lightly sucking as he drew it into his mouth. She now cried out with every pant as he rolled the button over and over with his tongue, sucking on it as he did so. He brought his hand up and slipped a finger into her, pushing in and out as he worked her clit. Her head began to spin and she grabbed onto her knees as her orgasm built stronger and stronger. She spread her legs even wider to give him even better access to her as his hand pumped in and out of her.

He added another gloved finger into her, spreading her further open and causing even more friction on her walls. She felt dizzy as his tongue worked over and over on her clit and his fingers moved in and out of her. She called his name again and again as she hit her climax and flooded his fingers with her cum. She felt him lightly laugh against her as he brought his tongue down to taste her. He moaned as he covered his mouth with her juices, savoring her taste again. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of how she tasted. His delicious Rey.

He brought himself up over her body, hands on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her. She was still in the afterglow of her orgasm. She said his name into their kiss, over and over.

“Call me Master, Rey,” he whispered. She looked at him with hazel eyes full of desire, but said nothing. “Say it,” he whispered again. Her lips started to form a word, but she stopped. Gods, he was close. If she said it, he knew she was his and he could bring her to the Dark Side and keep her from going back to that damned Resistance. He kissed her again, passionately, his tongue seeking hers out, his weight pressing hers into the bed. “Maker be damned, say it, Rey!”

She said nothing but pulled him down for another kiss. She reached down and pulled his shirt from his pant and began to unfasten his pants. He took her hands within his one and pinned them above her head. “I’m in control tonight,” he reminded her.

Her eyes flashed, “Do you want to be called Master?”

“Yes, more than anything,” he admitted.

“Then get your pants off and fuck me, Kylo.”

He growled as his lips found her neck, sucking hard and leaving yet another mark. She squealed as his teeth bit the tender flesh. “I should punish you for telling me what to do,” he said.

“Then do it,” she challenged.

He released her hands and easily flipped her over, bringing her up to her knees. He brought his hand down on her ass with a loud slap, eliciting a cry from her. His gloved hand left a print on her cheek and he lightly rubbed it to soothe the sting. “Now will you behave?” he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. “If I don’t will you do that again?”

He pulled his shirt up over his head. “Yes, Rey, I will.”

Her eyes scanned over his muscular chest and abdomen, never tiring of looking at his body. “Then why don’t you take those pants off and fuck me, Kylo Ren?”

His hand came down on her ass again with a resounding slap. “Rey, you’re not listening.” He ran his hand between her folds, his finger glistening with her wetness. “I think you’re enjoying your...punishment.” She only smiled as she looked back at him and shrugged slightly. “Oh my sweet little naughty girl,” he said as he smacked her ass once more. He leaned down and kissed the red mark on her cheek, decidedly brighter than it was before.  “Now it seems you want something from me,” he said as he reached down to unbuckle his boots and slip them off.

She didn’t say anything as she watched him over her shoulder as he removed his pants and underwear, his cock already stiff. She licked her lips as she looked at him, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of her.

“Tell me what you want, Rey,” he said as he lightly stroked his cock, his leather gloves still covering his large hands.

“I want you to fuck me,” she replied.

He softly laughed. “Oh no. I want details. What you want, how you want it. Tell me.” He placed himself over her, his arms on either side of her and nuzzled into her neck. She moaned as she felt his breath hot against her skin. He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. “Tell me how you want me to fuck you, Rey.”

Kylo rutted against her, making her groan as his cock made contact with her clit. “Gods, you’re a fucking tease,” she grumbled.

He only laughed in response, biting at her neck. “Tell me.” His voice was low in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“I want you to grab my hips and slide your cock into me, all the way into me, then pull back out, do that again, over and over. Fuck me with all of your cock. I want to feel every inch of you, from the tip to balls deep fucking me.”

He growled into her neck as she paused and his hand reached down to start stroking her clit.

“I want to feel your chest against my back, your weight against me as you fuck me harder and harder, until I’m pinned against the mattress, screaming your name and trying to fucking breathe.” Her back arched as his fingers flitted against her sensitive nub, something close to a squeal coming out of her mouth as she finished speaking. “Spank my ass, pull my hair, do whatever, just _fuck me, Kylo_.”

He leaned up and guided his cock to her entrance, barely pushing the tip in and out of her. She grabbed at the sheets on the bed, cursing. He roughly held onto her hips and slowly slid the rest of the way into her, savoring how tight she was as he filled her up to the base of his cock. He slowly almost pulled out of her, then sank into her slowly again and shuddered as he did so. No matter how many times he entered her, it always amazed him how good she felt every single time.

He took one hand and slid it up her spine, then reached around to fondle her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she gasped, her walls tightening around him as he did so. He kneaded her breast in his hand, pinching her nipple and her cunt milked his cock, gripping him tighter and tighter with each pinch. It felt ridiculously amazing.

He started to stroke in and out of her while doing this, his hand holding onto her hip so tight he was going to leave a bruise. His pace quickened and his thrusts became harder as her back arched and she backed into him wanting more and more of him. Her cries became louder as she approached the crest of her orgasm and as she hit it, she came so hard she almost pushed his cock out of her but he countered and kept it in, burying it deep within her. Her juices covered his pelvis and she was so slippery he almost had trouble staying in her.

He slowed his pace down and began to grind into her slowly and deeply, his cock never coming out more than an inch. She keened and mewed under him, also grinding back against him to bring him deeper into her. “Do you like my cock, baby?” he said.

“Y-yes,” she moaned.

He stroked her ass softly and drove deeply into her, “I know you do. Call me Master, baby.” She cried out and fell to her forearms, but still backed into him, wanting more. He grabbed her hips with his gloved hands and drove into her slowly and deeply. “Call me Master.” He heard her say something unintelligible. He pulled his cock out a little further and drove into her again, repeating this a few times, making her pant.

“Aw, fuck,” she cried out. “Oh, fuck.” With his cock fully in her, he began to roll his hips. He reached his hand around and drew circles on her clit, making her curse even more. The two sensations together were beginning to be more than Rey could handle. It was almost enough to make her sob. Her hand pounded on the mattress and she gasped for air. Kylo kept up his ministrations on her clit as he continued to fuck her slowly. As her climax built again, he started to speed up but still stayed deep within her. She screamed out, “ _Fuck, Kylo!”_ and this time when she came she did push him out of her and she squirted, much to both of their surprise.

Kylo’s eyes went wide. “That was fucking amazing,” he said.

Rey was still struggling to catch her breath. “Did I--?”

“Yes, you did,” he replied with a laugh. “You are a goddess, Rey.” His voice took on a serious tone. He leaned down and kissed her thighs, lapping up where her juices ran. His mouth moved to her sex, wide open to him and his tongue entered her.

“No, Kylo,” she said.

“What?”

“I need your cock.” She looked at him with unabashed hunger.

He didn’t say anything as he straightened up, just pushed forward and entered her. They both groaned as he did so. His hand went forward and snaked into her hair, his fingertips scratching against her scalp. His fingers laced into her hair and he pulled, bringing her head back towards him. She hissed as he did so, then moaned. He snapped his hips against her a couple times, the sound of skin on skin an obscene slap. She pushed back against him and he went as deep as he could, then began to pump into her faster and faster.

His control was waning and he just wanted to fuck her fast and hard at this point. He plunged into her over and over, his orgasm building as he heard her cry out with each thrust. He felt his balls clench as he came, pumping his seed into her as he buried his cock as deep into her as he could.

Rey was panting underneath him as he collapsed on top of her, sweating and breathing hard. She rolled onto her back and he laid his head on her chest. She ran her hands through his damp hair and he nuzzled her breast, lightly sighing. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held him close to her, savoring the feel of their slick bodies together.

“Stay with me, Rey,” he whispered, “I can give you so much more than they can.”

She kissed the top of his head. “Kylo.”

“I can teach you. No more lonely nights….” He was starting to drift off to sleep.

Rey sighed. She ran her hands down his back, feeling the multitude of scars from years of battle and abuse from Snoke. She bristled at the thought of Snoke hurting him. He needed to die for what he had done to Kylo. Her hands ran over his arms, over the scars left there and she wondered how many were from Snoke.

Kylo lightly stirred in his sleep, his head snuggling into her chest as her fingers left goose pimples over his flesh. Her hand drifted up to his shoulder, to the scar she left from their battle on Starkiller. The mark making him hers. She traced over it with her fingertip and whispered, “ _Mine_ .” As much as he called her his, he was just as much hers. She had marked her territory, though she hadn’t realized it at the time. The scar on his face was a proclamation to the world that Kylo Ren was hers and hers alone. And she _was_ his.

“Master,” she whispered into his ear. “Master Ren.”


End file.
